Daddy's Little Girl
by Draegoness
Summary: [ONESHOT] Seree volunteers to go on a mission into Haven for her dear old Daddy. But why does her 'Daddy' want to find this boy? It's not what you'd expect...


**Set:** During the start of Jak II.

**Summary:** (OC) Seree volunteers to go on a mission for her dear 'Daddy.' But perhaps she was better suited to just sit around and wait for the throne? Lot's of ranting and attempts at expressing emotions. You have been warned!

**Warning:** Mild swearing, nudity and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Jak or Daxter, besides a couple of copies of the game. Naughty Dog does. And that had better not change!

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Daddy was right. The streets of Haven weren't meant for a lady. Well, lucky for me I'm not an ordinary lady. My name is Seree. Daddy was kind of a King, you see. He ruled over many outside Haven. Ooh, the people in Haven don't like us! And we don't much appreciate them. Well, as a whole, mind you. I don't hate the little sprites; they just get on my nerves sometimes.

It was raining the day I had volunteered to go on that mission. Daddy was looking for something- well, someone, in the city. He had many spies sent there, but none returned successful. That is, _if_ they ever did return. But I was different. I knew I was different! I shared all the skills my father had and then sum. Not to brag or anything, but I could track down a drop of water in a torrent if I had to. Yep, I'm that good. Again, not that I'm bragging, or anything.

Who was my father searching for? A young boy, I believe. I'm not sure who he was, but my father seemed to want that boy badly. No, not in that kind of way, you sick-o! He carried with him this red thing around his neck. And again, no, Daddy wasn't all too great at descriptions. But that didn't hinder me! Although this kid did give me a challenge.

I didn't much have that great a fondness for the youngsters of the opposite sex. Why? Oh, you'll find out in due time. Now, back to my story!

I was able to sneak into the city unnoticed through the haven forest entrance, thanks to my exceptional skills. Well, no. This door didn't actually need much skill to get past. Made me wonder why it was taking so long for the metal-head armies to get in. Had they even seen the door? What a bunch of morons… Well, no matter. Good news for the Havenites, I say. But once I got into the city I had to try and blend in. And _that_ did require some skill.

I had lived outside the city walls my entire life, you see. I didn't know how the people dressed or how they were expected to act. My appearance had received a lot of strange glares. And I didn't blame them. But when someone had called a guard to inspect me, now that made me feel insulted! Why had he called the guard on me? Then I realised.

"Freeze!" one ordered.

Another one followed closely behind and shouted, "Drop the weapon!"

How was that for a greeting, eh? I took a glance at my six-foot-long shock-stick. _Oops._

Now, ordinary Haven folk were often kept in the dark about what lies beyond the city walls and of the Baron's outside, business, shall we say? Never the less, many do know of who we are. And, unfortunately, well aware of how different we are from them. You might say my people and those from Haven have had a more than just a rocky past, especially with my father. And here I was, simply strolling into the city without an effort to try and blend in? Careless, I know. My pride was never any good in most situations. Now, what was I to do?

When I didn't move, one of the guards tried to shock me. Rude, I tell you. I was in shock! (Not literally.) My mind was taking time to comprehend the situation! And he tried to shock me? Now I had had enough.

My fathers killer instinct had kicked in and I, well, killed. I wouldn't want to go into all the bloody details. Let's just say, electrocutions were exchanged and some faces met with the sharp end of my stave. Much too gruesome for my tastes, but necessary, none the less.

The next few minutes involved me tearing through the city streets, trying to get away from those pesky guards. They were relentless. After many twists and turns and much more near-collisions with those hovering contraptions, I finally found a safe place to rest.

I looked myself over; making sure no harm was done. And of course, I was perfectly fine. I'd like to give a little thank-you to Daddy for this fine armour of mine. But unfortunately, this little visage of wasteland-war-monger of mine _had_ to go.

I peaked out from the cornered alley I was hiding in. No guards. Good. But what were those people wearing? No armour, no weapons… a far cry from home. And they were as thin as twigs, these women! And they still expect to win this war against the metal-heads? Pft.

This would prove more challenging than I had thought. The first step was to rid myself of my armour. My, oh, so treasured armour. But unfortunately, I found that under this armour was… Well, not much. I needed some clothes.

Ah, what frail little creatures these Haven folk were. It took only a second for me to reach out, grab a woman and drag her into the alley. Well, I suppose she was thoroughly shocked at my, um, outfit. (Or rather, lack-there-of.) She had fainted before I had the chance to demand her of anything. _Well good_, I thought. _Less trouble for me._

I'll admit the clothes were a snug fit for me. I'm not fat, mind you. Muscle, you know? But I did struggle a little getting the zipper done. The whole experience had forced me to twist, turn and suck in places I never thought I had. Ever since I entered the city, I felt drained, and this certainly wasn't helping. But, of course, just looking the part wouldn't do.

After carefully concealing my armour, I emerged from the alley way, decked in full 'ladies' dress. It was very uncomfortable. Following the lead of the women walking past, I began to imitate their…'sultry' walk. One foot directly in front of the other, bottom up, bottom down. I felt so dirty. But this was my mission. Whatever it took to find my father's prize, I did.

I let out a sigh at that thought. A boy? Years of searching for one boy? What was so special about this _boy?_ Was I not family enough for him? His only daughter? The only one of us who shared his gifts? Well, I suppose the oldest is always expected to accept. Perhaps he didn't want to adopt the child. No, he hated these people. He wouldn't allow one of _them_ to join our ranks. Would he? No. I don't think so. _But still…_

I began feeling rather light headed. It may have just been the city air, but I knew I had to finish this mission quickly. It was then that I began to use my 'exceptional' skills. That's right, tracking and camouflage were only part of my wonderful arsenal of highly tuned abilities. Not that I'm showing off or anything.

I walked up to a portly man and asked, "Excuse me, have you by chance seen a little boy walking around here? He's wearing something red around his neck."

That's right. Oh, it may not seem that special, but talking to these people was a skill no younger brother of mine has ever been able to accomplish. I know, it may seem harsh of me, but at that age they should have _some_ hint of an inkling of an idea of a notion of language skills right? Sigh. I had lost more than one brother in this war.

Well, as it turns out, people had seen him. And as I gathered more positive sightings of the boy, I was able to build a more complete image of him in my mind. Now this boy with a red thing around his neck had grown to have green hair, blue overalls and big blue eyes. Now that was definitely more helpful.

It was getting late and I was getting very tired. The city was cramped and I needed to get out. I was dizzy and losing it far earlier than I had expected myself to. Unfortunately for me, my 'gift' didn't allow me to sense obstructing obstacles. And, no, I didn't walk into walls… more than once. But I learned my lesson and somehow managed to keep my eyes open for the rest of the mission.

I was really starting to hate this boy. Over the last few years, Daddy had been more concerned with the finding of this boy than with his own flesh and blood. Why wouldn't he tell me who this boy was? But, Daddy was a good leader, I suppose. Even with this obsession, he hadn't let anything breach our walls, yet. He kept our home safe. That's what was important. He kept us safe. But, then again, he also sent a lot of us beyond the walls and, more often than not, just to fight and die. I suppose that's why I chose to go on this little mission of his. So it could stop. Although, deep down, I knew it wouldn't.

Soon I had lost the trail (more than once) as I weaved through the city's labyrinth like course ways. The streets seemed to shift with my mood as I found myself wandering into a broken down part of town. _Ah, the slums,_ I thought. Daddy had told me about this place. It had reminded me more of home. It had only been a day and I was already getting home-sick. My, how sad. It would seem that the boy was not as close as I had thought. Or at least he would have been, if it weren't for these damn walls! _And what the hell's wrong with my feet?_

I looked down. _Oh. _High heals. How shallow of them. Give me bare feet any day… or boots at least. My toes were being bent out of shape and the effort from trying not to rip out of my new outfit was becoming just a little too much for me. I needed to find the boy and I needed to find him now.

_Show them,_ I thought to myself. _Show your brothers why you are so respected. Complete their years of work this day and live in glory forever more!_

Granted, I may have been a little delirious from the day's hardships, but glory? Well that would have been just nifty! After years sitting idly by, beside my father, I could show them that I was just as capable as they were! So they were sent out on all the missions, so they were the weapons specialists. I learnt fast. They may have been too macho for their own good, but they were still my family. And yes, underneath all my pride, I didn't want to send another one out to die. Of course, none of them would ever know this. They were too young and far too stupid. But they were my brothers.

Alright, so the rush that glory-thing gave me didn't last that long. And the whole family-thing? I just had to face it; I was too selfish and too up-myself for that to be enough. Or was it this city? I felt like something was trying to choke me with frail hands. Then it hit me…

_I feel so weak. Oh crap! I can't be weak! _

By this time I was more than drained. Hours of asking passers by and trying to follow directions proved to be more challenging than I thought. I slumped against a wall in defeat. _Glory my hard ass! Wait just one moment._

I opened my eyes. I had apparently wandered to the, well, end of a dead-end street. My hand was touching something soft, yet bristly. I looked down.

I lifted my hand. _Oh. O-oh!_ Yes. It was the boy! Daddy would be so proud! And just to confirm, that 'something red' was there, around his neck! _Oh glory, I get to leave!_

All the pent up emotions, anger, grief and worry, had all but completely disappeared into the night. I didn't care anymore. All the thoughts of Daddy, my brothers, my, oh so, aching feet, were gone! Was this what freedom felt like? Because it felt pretty damn good to me!

"Um… Hello there, child."

He didn't respond. A whole day of searching and not even a 'hello'? Well, perhaps Daddy would show more appreciation.

I took the boy by the hand and led him out into the open street. He was reluctant at first, but my patience payed off. I had spent the whole day looking for him. What were a few more minutes of explaining? True, I didn't know what father intended for the boy, but it couldn't have been that bad, could it? At any rate, this death trap of a mission was over. No more wasting troops in search of this cursed little urchin. But, I'd have to admit, the boy was adorable. I liked his hair. Strange colour, though.

As we strolled along, hand-in-hand, I felt a strange presence up ahead… a familiar scent. Could it be? Here?

"Daddy?" I called.

A short old man answered my call, turning to reveal a rather impressive beard.

"Seree?" he asked.

"Wow, Daddy, you look strange. Um, is this who you were looking for?" I gently tugged on the boy's hand, who had taken to hiding behind me. "Come, don't be afraid."

The boy peeked and looked up towards Daddy.

"Seree, my genius child, you've found him!" He praised. And I, of course, was proud to receive that praise. "I knew I could count on you, unlike those idiot brothers of yours… Well done, my daughter."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I beamed. By this time the rain had stopped, reflecting my chipper mood. Who cares what I was thinking before, my mission was over and that was all that mattered! Who cares if Daddy didn't trust me enough to show up at the last minute! I sure as Hell didn't! "What now, Daddy?" I asked.

"Ah, the days to follow will be difficult. But I think perhaps, you have earned a good rest. These foolish humans shouldn't be too difficult to manipulate," he chuckled, "Why don't you go home for now? I'll call you if I need you."

"Okay, Daddy." I agreed. Honestly, I was more than glad to be leaving the city. It was far too strange for me. "The city shield _is_ kind of draining. Are you sure you'll be alright without me?"

And with that, Daddy assured me he'd be fine. I left the boy with him, giving a fond farewell to both.

As I exited the street I saw one of those red hover-contraptions speed over head. Only this one was much bigger and box-shaped. The sound of gunfire and men shouting followed, but I never turned to look back. My mission was over, and besides, I knew Daddy could look after himself.

I could hardly wait to get back to the nest. A nice long rest was in order. _And glory?_ I think I deserved it, don't you?

**(A/N): **Hah! Didn't see _that_ coming did you? What? You did? Aw... Any-who, please review! And I may use my 'exceptional skills' to write again.


End file.
